


Smooth, Yamato, smooth

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Flowers, Gift Art, Iruka & Paperwork, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Some flowers will brighten your day.[Short and scribbly comic]
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Smooth, Yamato, smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Then Iruka realise the flowers grew up from the desk and he is far less impressed, what is he going to do about it!? How stupid can someone be, this will give him so much work to fix! What even. Does he need a saw or will a kunai work? And he hopes to goodness no one is coming in for late night reports to see this.)
> 
> A gift from Magnus to Hades, through me~ I'm glad to have finally paddled down the little stream of iruyama. It might not be the biggest ship to sail the streams, but it needs to be discovered more! :D
> 
> Thanks to madatobi.com for image hosting! :D


End file.
